The Greatabulous Mis-Adventures of the Stupendous Trio
by gracegrrl007
Summary: Sequel to The Fantabumendous Mis-Adventures of the Spectacular Trio. So, the idols return from their tour in Europe to be once again reunited with their friends! What kinds of crazy things will happen to our famous trio this time? *I don't own anything in this book except for Kenchi, Kyoko, and Kyou. Sora and Jasper are keljae's OCs, used with permission. iM@S belongs to Namco.*
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: You guys! It's here, you guys! So, I promised you a sequel and here it is! Thanks to all my lovely readers who paid enough attention to the first book for me to consider a sequel. *squeals excitedly* I'M SO HAPPY IT'S HERE, YOU GUYS! OK. Well anyways...  
**

**Enjoy!)  
**

_…in which the idols (minus Makoto) return from the tour and the trio is partially reunited_

Hagiwara Yukiho stepped off the plane slowly, looking around and clutching her suitcase. Today was her first day back from the tour. After about a year, they were finally done and the shy brunette idol was looking forward to spending time with her "boyfriend", Akutoku Sora.

_I called him on the way here, _Yukiho thought to herself. _He should be waiting…right?_

Sighing, she took a few steps closer, sticking close to her friend Amami Haruka and Producer while the group of idols maneuvered their way around the airport.

The idols had done very well in the towns they visited. Lots of people had gone to see their concerts, and Yukiho had managed to do very well in all of them despite the fear she felt from being in front of so many people.

Briefly she wished Makoto were there with her. The boyish idol had stayed behind in Europe to participate in a martial arts tournament being held there. Yukiho had heard that her father was flying up to meet her there on the same day the rest of the idols were leaving. But in any case, Yukiho would have to return to the times of just her and Sora, for a longer period of time than last time.

_At least this time, she can call me and I'll answer, _Yukiho thought. _I like things better that way_.

"Yukiho-chan, look!" Haruka gasped, nudging Yukiho excitedly and pointing to a spot near the middle of the terminal. Yukiho followed her friend's finger and gasped also.

Standing in the exact spot he'd promised he'd be, holding a sign that said "Welcome Back Ohime-chan", was Sora.

Yukiho felt tears of joy pooling in her eyes. She looked at Haruka, who winked and stepped away from her. Sora let go of his sign with one hand and waved. Yukiho cried out in excitement and ran to him, calling his name. Sora laughed and dropped the sign in time to catch her in a hug. Yukiho began to cry into his shoulder.

"I missed you," Sora murmured, rubbing the girl's back softly.

"Sora-kun…!" Yukiho sobbed. "I missed you too!"

"Welcome back, Ohime-chan. Hello."

"I-it's good to be back, Sora-kun…"

Sora chucked. "Sorry the others aren't here. Jasper was busy surfing and Kyoko and Kenchi are at school."

"Th-they go to school?"

"Yeah, all of us do, but I had my friend's mom write me a note saying that I had a doctor's appointment in the morning so I could come greet you."

"That's sweet," Yukiho chimed. "I didn't even realize you went to school."

"Of course I go to school," Sora laughed. "Otherwise I would be stupid."

"But aren't you an idol?"

"Don't you go to school?"

"Well, I-I kind of have a private tutor at home who teaches me things, but I do go to school also…"

"And," Sora began, "I'm not even a full-official-super-duper idol or anything, so I don't have as many responsibilities."

Yukiho nodded. "Th-that makes sense," she muttered. She pulled away from the hug slowly and smiled at Sora, wiping her eyes.

Sora chuckled and smiled back. "Supposedly my doctor's appointment lasts until two in the afternoon, so we have some time. You want to go get ice cream?" he suggested, holding out a hand to Yukiho, who took it.

"Thank you, that sounds wonderful," she said. "I've missed the ice cream here…b-but not as much as I missed you…!"

Sora laughed. "So where's Makoto? I have to give her a light-hearted punch in the arm as though we're actually friends."

"She's still in Europe."

"What? Why?"

Yukiho cocked her head. "Sh-she didn't tell you? Makoto-chan is staying in Europe for a while to participate in a martial arts tournament. She'll be staying there with her father for about another six months," she explained.

"She never told me that," Sora complained. "Stupid kid. I would've liked to know she wouldn't be here. I had a sign that said 'Welcome Back You Freak' and everything." He laughed. "Good thing I didn't hold it up. I think some of you would have gotten offended."

Yukiho laughed back and clutched his hand harder. "So, should we go get ice-cream now?"

"Oh yeah, ice-cream! Right. Go ahead and tell your friends and staff people where you are. I don't want them to worry."

Yukiho nodded, kissed his cheek gently, and then ran off to go tell her friends and staff people where she'd be going.

At last, the trio had been partially reunited. Yukiho hoped things would stay that way for a very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

_…in which the two-thirds-of-a-trio gets ice-cream and Jasper and Hibiki crash their date._

Sora and Yukiho went to the ice-cream shop just down the street to get themselves some ice-cream. Although he wouldn't let his face show it, Sora was positively ecstatic about the idea of spending some more time alone with his girlfriend.

They took a table somewhat close to the entrance, so when the small group of "circus cosplayers" took a table not far away, Sora saw them clearly. He groaned in annoyance.

"And here I was thinking we'd actually have a normal date this time. Silly me."

"Thanks for offerin' to help out, Jasper," Hibiki squealed. "With Makoto gone, we needed a new Sir!"

"As long as you understand I'm only doing this because one, free ice-cream, two, Iori and Chihaya are here, and three, I want to prove to you people I'm better than that freak was at this," Jasper sighed. "OK. So what exactly should I do first?"

Hibiki shrugged. "First let's go over everythin'. Chihaya, this is your first time, right?"

Chihaya nodded. "I…don't understand this."

"You're not supposed to. OK! Haruka, this is your first time too! How about you go first?"

"Me?" Haruka echoed. She shrugged. "Well, alright. My code name is Harukakka-san…kudos to those of you who understand that…"

Chihaya, Iori, and Hibiki nodded. Jasper just grunted.

"My costume is a giant, fire-breathing winged apocalyptic python."

"…what?"

"Heh…I don't know. Anyways, my spy tool is…are you ready?"

The idols nodded in anticipation. Jasper shrugged.

"It's…two pieces of celery taped together to make some sort of peeping tool. Look!" Excitedly, Haruka displayed her "spy tool"—the stalks of celery had been placed so that the arches were pressed together, forming a straw-like object. Haruka peeked through the hole on one side. "I see you~, Chihaya-chan~" she trilled. "Isn't this thing the best?!"

"You're a genius," Hibiki praised. "A'ight, distraction noise?"

"Easy. I'm a man playing the Battle Hymn of the Republic on his organ in the key of A-flat."

The idols plus Jasper stared.

"Gosh, Haruka, you're even weirder than Miki," Hibiki muttered.

Haruka grinned proudly. "Yup," she agreed. "Chihaya-chan!"

Chihaya blinked. "Um…my name is…Sapphire Songbird. I am wearing a bluebird costume…can I take this off?"

"No. Keep goin'."

"…I am extremely uncomfortable. My spy tool is my eyes and can I please go?"

"NO. KEEP GOIN'."

"…I…my noise. Yes. My noise is the sound of me singing."

"Cool." Hibiki nodded. "Iori?"

"First off let me say that I like Jasper way more than that Makoto," Iori announced.

"Doesn't everyone?" Jasper said smugly.

"No," Hibiki countered. "I like Makoto more."

"I have no preference," Chihaya muttered.

"I never knew what it was like with Makoto-chan, but I like it with Jasper-kun!" Haruka announced.

"Whatever, whatever! Iori! Go!" Hibiki pushed.

Iori sighed. "Alright. I'm still Pink Orangutangular Dolphin, I'm still a duck princess, and I still yip like a dog, except this time I spy with a microscope."

"…how?" Hibiki asked.

Iori shrugged. "Hibiki?"

Hibiki nodded. "I'm…that weird thingy."

"Elaborate," Iori ordered.

Hibiki sighed. "OK. Starting from the top; Einstein wig, clown wig, tree hat, elephant ears, a unicorn horn, cat ears, those glasses with the eyebrows an' the nose an' the mustache, those glasses with the eyes on 'em, a masquerade mask, a bandanna—polka-dotted bandanna, to be specific-like—a beard, a spiked collar, a trench coat, a go-go girl dress, spider-web leggings, goat hoof gloves—"

"HOW DO YOU FIT ALL THIS STUFF ON?!" Iori cried.

Hibiki chuckled. "I dunno~. An' I also got go-go girl boots an' clown shoes. The end."

"Holy…I just don't even…great mother of all things spicy nattou…" Iori muttered. "OK…well. Name?"

"Green Sarcophagus. My tool is my monocle—I FORGOT! I also got a monocle."

"Holy father of cheese…"

"An', my noise is a whale."

"…Hibiki, I don't even…"

"M'kay. Jasper?"

"My name is Jasper Sir," Jasper began. "I'm dressed like an emo boy who just went surfing because I am an emo boy who just went surfing, my noise is this—" He then proceeded to make a sound that sounded like part grunting, part sneezing, part whining. He chuckled. "And, I spy with this high-tech straw."

Hibiki nodded and smiled. "Makoto would be proud."

"With Makoto gone I thought the circus cosplayer spy brigade would be disbanded," Sora sighed. "But NO, apparently they can still perform intense spy work! When will they understand I have no intentions of hurting you?!"

Yukiho shrugged. "I think it's sweet," she admitted. "They're always trying to keep me protected."

"There's nothing to protect you from!" Sora complained. He moaned. "OK, you know what? Let's just eat our ice-cream. How did the tour go?"

"Oh, it was wonderful. We attracted a pretty big audience. I-it was a little scary but it was fun, too."

Sora smiled. "I'm glad things went well. Welcome back," he said. He took a few bites of the ice-cream. "It's good. It's also cold—_holy cow this stuff is cold_!"

Yukiho squeaked. "S-Sora-kun, are you alright…?!"

Sora reached for a cup of tea. "Yeah, it's just really cold…" He drank the tea, then immediately spit it back into the cup. "IT'S TOO HOT~!"

Yukiho stifled a giggle while Sora reached for his water, but Jasper ran over and stole the water before he could get to it. Sora made a noise that was half whine, half groan. He looked pleadingly at Yukiho and gently lapped at the ice-cream to cool down his mouth.

Yukiho burst out laughing, then immediately squeaked and covered her mouth. "I-I'm sorry, Sora-kun…! I'll get you some water!" she promised, standing.

"Please hurry—_IT'S SO COLD_!"

Yukiho hustled to the counter and retrieved some water—and that was when she happened to notice the Futami twins chuckling in the kitchen.

"Ami-chan, Mami-chan! Could you get me some water for Sora-kun?" she begged.

The "circus cosplayers" chuckled to themselves about how unfortunate Sora was to have received items made specially by the Futami twins.

Ami and Mami giggled. "OK, Yukipyon!" Ami cheered.

"Mami and Ami made this water special!" Mami chimed innocently, handing Yukiho the water.

Yukiho took the water gratefully and took it to Sora, who drank the whole thing in six gulps—then immediately spewed it out.

"It's spicy!" he whined. "Who gave you this?!"

"Th-the twins," Yukiho whimpered.

Sora gave up and laid his face on his arm on the table. "I just…my mouth…my poor, poor little mouth…"

Jasper brought him his water back. "Here, bro," he offered. Sora sniffed and sat up, reaching for the water. Jasper drew it away. "PSYCHE! Kidding. Here." He gave Sora the water.

Sora gulped it down and let out a contented sigh. "Much better," he sighed. "Oh gosh…who makes this food?!"

"The twins."

Ami and Mami waved and blew kisses from the kitchen.

"…Ohime-chan, let's just go home."

"O-OK…"

Together, the two exited the building without paying, which didn't really bother the owners (who were Ami and Mami, apparently), and returned to their respective houses. The spies high-fived.

"We are just too good," Hibiki declared. "I swear."

"AMI AND MAMI WERE THE BEST!"

"Yeah…yeah ya were."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: I really don't know where I was going with this chapter. This whole beginning is just like...I don't know. It feels so lonely without Makoto, even though I keep mentioning her. Don't forget about our masculine idiot, OK? She'll be coming back soon~.**

**Anyways, it's here, you guys! I am just so excited.)**

_…in which Sora and Yukiho discuss random things in the park with Kenchi and his family_

"Seriously, how did we not realize that ice-cream shop was owned by the twins? I mean, it was called 'Futami Mami and Ami's Ice-cream Shoppe', for crying out loud!" Sora huffed. "I'm…I'm just an idiot. This whole past week, I have been an idiot."

"It's OK, Sora-kun," Kenchi soothed. "Everyone is an idiot at some point in their life."

"For that kid it's right now," Kyoko affirmed, gesturing to Kenchi. "And that man." She jabbed Kyou with her finger. "…no wait, Kyou's been an idiot his whole life."

Kyou grinned proudly. Yukiho hid behind Sora and Kyoko.

Kenchi sighed. "Whatever you say, Kyoko. Anyhow…" He looked over at Yukiho and smiled. "It's nice to see you, Hagiwara-chan. How's Makoto-chan doing?"

"Fine," Yukiho answered. "It's good to see you also, Kentaro-kun."

Sora took her hand. "OK, so, I have a question for you guys. Have any of you ever been stalked by circus cosplayers on a date?" he asked randomly.

"I have never been on a single date in my life," Kenchi responded truthfully. "Well…unless you count that muffin date, and that time I took Makoto-chan to the agency."

"You're kidding," Sora decided. "Come on, even _I've_ been on dates with someone other than Ohime-chan. Granted, most of them were blind dates set up by my cousin and they usually went horribly, but still."

Kenchi shrugged. "I just wasn't interested in any girls until I saw Makoto-chan. And once I did, I knew that no matter what, I wanted to remain as pure as possible for her, and I wanted to marry her one day. So I never even went on dates with other girls."

Kyoko and Yukiho "aw-ed". Kenchi blushed.

"And yet," Sora began, "while on a date with Makoto, you sexually harassed her. So much for purity."

"At least it was her, who I intend to marry one day, and not some random pedestrian," Kenchi muttered awkwardly.

"True," Sora agreed. "But still. OK, Kyoko, Kyou. Circus cosplayers?"

"No," Kyoko replied.

"Once I took my date to see a movie about circus cosplayers," Kyou explained. "Does that count?"

"They make movies like that?" Sora gasped. "Makoto and Hibiki and the rest would be perfect for it."

"I agree," Yukiho spoke up. "M-Makoto-chan is a fantastic circus cosplayer, although I think Hibiki-chan is the best."

"Me too," Sora agreed. "I mean…what the heck even _is_ that costume?!"

"No one knows," Yukiho admitted. "Not even Hibiki-chan herself."

Sora sighed. "Well, whatever. OK, so now I want to know—"

"Who was the first girl you touched?" Kyou blurted. "Or for Kyoko-chan and Yukiho-chan, who was the first boy you touched you?"

"You," Kyoko said immediately, flashing her older brother a glare.

Kyou giggled. "But Kyoko-chan~, you look so cute when you get all flustered~!"

"That doesn't give you the right to just grab my breast for no reason!"

Kyou shrugged. "Sora-chan?"

"Please don't call me that," Sora muttered. "I'm not your pet or something."

"Sora-kun?"

Sora shifted. "Um…Ohime-chan."

Yukiho squeaked and gestured to Sora, then squeaked again and hid behind Kyoko. Kyou laughed.

"I knew it," he announced. "Sora-kun, you perv~"  
"I-it was an accident!" Sora protested. "I was just looking for a light switch!"

"Breasts aren't light switches," Kyoko stated obviously.

"Well, neither are coconuts, but no one seems to agree with me on that," Sora huffed.

"…what?"

"Never mind. Kenchi…"

Kenchi looked up from the ladybug he had just made friends with.

"…don't bother answering the question, we all know who yours was."

Kenchi blushed, nodded, and looked back at his new pet ladybug.

Kyoko punched Kyou in the arm. "Your turn, perv."

"I don't remember," Kyou admitted. "I think it was…um…Takeru Kana-chan back in seventh grade. That girl had bust to spare, let me tell you that."

Kyoko punched him in the arm again, harder. "Why are you so…weird?"

Kyou just shrugged and giggled.

Kyoko sighed. "I have a _non-pervy _question. How many of you have ever gotten your tongue stuck on a telephone pole?" she asked.

Kenchi raised his hand slowly.

Sora laughed. "I didn't know you got your tongue stuck to a telephone pole."

"It was a dare in eighth grade. It hurt a lot to get it off," Kenchi elaborated.

"That's hilarious. Well, my friend—the one I'm living with now—got his tongue stuck to a lightbulb. Poor guy."

The others were silent.

"…a _lightbulb_?" Kyoko laughed. "What? How do you even…"

"He poured glue all over a lightbulb and licked it, and the glue dried and it held his tongue on the lightbulb."

"…why?"

"My friends are all stupid," Sora remarked, chuckling. "Except for Ohime-chan. And you, Kyoko. You're not stupid."

Kyoko grinned proudly.

"If you had a pet ladybug," Kenchi started, "what would you name it?"

"Why?"

"I have a pet ladybug~. I don't know what to name it."

Sora looked over at the small red-with-black-dots insect crawling around on Kenchi's finger. "Ah. Um…how about Balthazar?"

"…you want me…to name my ladybug…Balthazar?"

Sora laughed. "Why not?"

"I like Jonas," Kyou decided.

"How about…Akai?" Yukiho suggested.

"I think it should be named Kyoko after your beautiful and talented big sister," Kyoko decided.

"You're only older than me by a couple hours," Kenchi muttered.

"So? It still counts."

"OK…I think I'll name it Makoto-chan. It can sleep in the bed with me~."

The others fell silent again.

"You have problems," Sora stated bluntly.

Kenchi blushed. "I love her. A-a lot."

"Too much," Sora corrected.

"You can never love someone too much. Love is the most important thing in the world, and you can never have or give too much of it," Kenchi replied.

"Aren't you just full of wisdom?"

"That's basic knowledge. It takes knowledge to know what love does and wisdom to know what it is."

"Seriously, where is this coming from?"

"I have a deep well of wisdom flowing through me, as do we all. The difference is that I know how to tap into mine."

"Dude, stop it. It's kinda weird. You're supposed to be simple-minded and socially awkward and weird, not wise and serious."

"Often one who has received a label will begin to act the part, but that doesn't mean they don't have their own personality as well."

"STOP."

Kenchi shrugged and started petting his ladybug, which was apparently named "Makoto".

Sora sighed. "OK. Yuki—Ohime-chan. You have a question?"

"Y-yes," Yukiho answered. "Um…w-what is your biggest fear? M-mine is men…and dogs…mostly dogs…"

"Rapists," Kyoko said immediately. She cast a glance at Kenchi. "…but, I don't think I'll have to worry about those with this little guy around."

Kenchi blushed and smiled at her. Kyou chuckled.

"I'm not afraid of anything," he announced proudly. "Except sea pigs. Have you ever seen those things? I mean—"

"Did you say pigs?!" Sora gasped, cutting in. He giggled. "I love piggies! They're so cute! Just…little pigs…! I love pigs!"

Yukiho giggled. "I didn't know you liked pigs, Sora-kun."

"I don't. I _love_ pigs. Pigs are the most amazing creatures on Earth—well, pigs and you, Ohime-chan."

"Aw, that's cute," Kyoko purred. "OK. Sora! Biggest fear?"

"Um…Makoto."

"What?" Kenchi laughed. "Makoto-chan isn't scary!"

"Yes she is! I always feel like one day she's just going to tackle me to the floor and rape me or something!" Sora whined.

Kenchi's expression suddenly changed. "…Sora-kun, if you _ever_ lay one finger on my precious and beloved Makoto-chan, I swear I will kill you," he muttered seriously, his face suddenly seeming very serious and his voice a bit deeper. Kyoko immediately took a step closer to him, sensing the change in personality.

Sora cringed. _Uh-oh. That's the face he had when he was harassing Makoto. This is that Dark Kenchi, huh? _he thought to himself. He frowned. "Relax, Kenchi, I have no interest in Makoto. You can have her."

Kenchi sniffed indignantly. "You'd better not. She's mine, OK?"

"Take her, please. She scares me."

Kenchi took a threatening step towards him, fist raised and an angry expression on his face.. "Don't you dare take about her as if she's undesirable! As if there's something wrong with her! Don't you _dare_!"

Kyoko slid in front of him, her hands up. "Calm down, Kenchi," she soothed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. Just calm down."

Kenchi's eyes flickered to her for a second; then he shoved past her, stepped towards Sora, and flung a fist towards the other boy's face. Sora was hit and he stumbled backwards, clutching at his cheek. Kenchi glared at him.

"That'll teach you not to talk about my Makoto-chan like that," he snapped, turning aside and glancing at his finger. The ladybug had flown away during his fit of rage.

Yukiho hurried to Sora's side and eagerly began tending to his new bruise. Kyoko looked over at him, then at Kenchi, then decided Kenchi needed her more and went to his side. Kenchi stared at his finger where "Makoto-Jonas-Kyoko-Akai-Balthazar" had once been for a little longer, then he sighed and turned to Sora, the fury gone from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sora-kun," he muttered quietly. "I just…really miss her. I'm getting anxious and overly-protective. I guess I just lost it for a minute. Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine," Sora sighed. "…I understand. The same feelings I have for Ohime-chan, you have for Makoto. I don't know WHY, but…" He chuckled. "It was my fault for provoking you, I guess."

"You can hit me, if you want," Kenchi told him. "I-I deserve it."

"It's OK, really," Sora assured. "I…probably deserved that anyways."

"You didn't," Kenchi sighed. "…sorry. I get a little out-of-control sometimes…"

"It's part that whole 'true personality' thing you were talking about earlier, huh?"

"Yes, sort of…when I was a child I was very unruly, but I got punished all the time so I forced myself to calm down. I still harbor that grudge, though…" Kenchi paused. For a moment, he zoned out as though experiencing a flashback; then he shook his head and shrugged. "Anyway, y-you didn't come out here to hear my life story. Sora-kun, I lost my ladybug."

Sora laughed. "Did you? Well, it probably flew away when you, you know, punched me in the face."

"I-I'm so sorry, Sora-kun…!"

"Sora-kun!" Yukiho suddenly whisper-hissed. A butterfly had landed on her finger. She giggled and slowly turned around. "Sora-kun, I-I found a butterfly…! It likes me~!"

"That is adorable," Sora stated quietly. "That is just…adorable."

Yukiho giggled and reached out the pet the butterfly. It flinched when her finger drew near, then flew away before she could touch it. She yelped and tried to catch it again, but the butterfly was gone. Saddened, she looked at Sora.

Sora chuckled and gave her a quick hug. "Well, anyways, I guess we should do something productive now," he sighed.

"Like rehearsal for the concert that you're a part of because Tategami-kun has the flu?" Kenchi suggested.

Sora snapped his fingers. "Right, I forgot about that! Poor Tategami, I hope he gets better soon. Anyhow. We should go then, huh?"

"Probably. Bye, Hagiwara-chan."

"G-goodbye, Kentaro-kun…Sora-kun."

The group spilt up; Sora, Kenchi, and Kyou walked off towards the agency and Kyoko offered to walk Yukiho home before rushing off with her brothers. As they were walking away, Yukiho suddenly noticed something crawling in the grass. She bent to pick it up, then cried out in excitement and ran after the boys.

"K-Kentaro-kun! I found your ladybug!"


	4. Chapter 4

**(Author's Note: I really don't know where I'm going with these chapters. I'm just trying to fill **_  
_**space untl I get to the important stuff. Do you guys have requests? Something you'd like to see happen? Maybe you'd like to see Sora get stuck in a well or Yukiho fal over while ice-skating or Makoto skydive out of a 747 or something. Seriously, I am so lost now. I have all these amazing ideas but they can't come until later in the book!**

**Being an author is so frustrating, you guys.)**

_ …in which Makoto returns because I ran out of ideas and she makes things interesting._

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, sir."

"Did you get that trophy?"

"I can't, I don't have free hands…"

"Ah…right. Put it in your bag, OK?"

"…right."

The door to the plane had been opened and people were quickly bustling out. Makoto and her father took a little longer than usual to get off, partially because of the large trophy they now had to lug around after Makoto's victory at the tournament and partially because of Makoto's new crutches.

Yes, crutches.

Eventually, the pair made it outside to the terminal, Makoto lugging her bags on her shoulders and her father carrying everything that required hands. The boyish idol had remained in Europe for an extra year after the tour ended. After her victory at the tournament (and her very brief stay at the hospital for a certain injury attained during said tournament), the two had decided to stay in Europe for a little longer and just sight-see around whatever countries they happened to be by, which they found quite difficult considering both of them only spoke Japanese.

The first person Makoto saw when she came into the terminal was Yukiho. Standing off to the right of her was Sora, and to her left was Kenchi. Kenchi waved to her as soon as he saw her, but the other two didn't seem to notice. Makoto hobbled over to them on her crutches and waited for her greeting.

Yukiho just blinked at her. Sora still didn't notice.

"…so, hi," Makoto greeted.

"Hi, Makoto-chan," Kenchi replied, waving again. "You have crutches."

"Apparently there was some kind of 'no-rules' rule at the tournament, so some guy broke my leg while I was there. It's nothing big. I won anyways."

"You won even with a broken leg?"

"That's how incredibly awesome I am."

"…wow."

"Ehehe~, yeah…so Yukiho, it's nice to see you again! I missed you so much~"

Yukiho blinked and squeaked.

"…Yukiho. Come on. Don't I get a hug?"

"…Makoto-chan, that's you?" Yukiho whispered.

Makoto nodded.

"You…I-I didn't recognize you. You grew your hair out again."

Makoto nodded again. "Really, Yukiho? I have longer hair and suddenly you can't recognize me?" she sighed.

"Your breasts grew too," Kenchi pointed out. He nodded seriously.

Makoto pressed on his foot with a crutch. He yelped.

"I-I'm just saying…!"

"Watch where you're looking, perv," Makoto snapped, blushing. "Geez, I only grew about an inch, anyways…"

"Congratulations, you moved up a size!"

"W-would you stop it…?!"

"I-I'm sorry…!"

Sora suddenly realized that his freakish acquaintance was standing right in front of him with a pair of crutches. "Oh, hey Makoto. Welcome back," he said.

"Hi Sora~!" Makoto cheered. "Did you miss me~?"

"…only slightly," Sora admitted. He smiled. "It's good to see you. Did you hurt yourself?"

"Some kid in the tournament broke my leg."

"Isn't that…illegal?"

"Not in Europe, apparently."

"…well. Alright then."

"I missed you the most," Kenchi decided. "I…I couldn't stop thinking of you the whole time you were gone. I'm really happy to see you. Welcome back."

"Thanks," Makoto said gratefully. "…these bags are starting to get heavy."

"What's in that thing?"

"A thirty-two pound trophy made out of solid gold."

"…WHAT?!"

"Just kidding." Makoto laughed.

Sora chuckled. "You always were the kind of person to make random jokes…"

"It's actually forty-nine pounds."

"WHAT?!"

"Europe is filthy rich in gold, apparently."

Yukiho squeaked loudly and opened her arms for a hug. "I want a hug…!"

"You'll get a hug, you cute little Yukiho!" Makoto squealed, leaning over to give the girl a half-hug. Yukiho squeaked again happily.

"So, Makoto," Sora began, "are you aware that about a year ago, your spy team spied on Ohime-chan and I on a date, using Jasper as a substitute for you? They even got Chihaya and Haruka in on it."

"Really?" Makoto gasped. "…wow, I'm proud of them! But why did they enlist Jasper? I don't even like Jasper. They should have known I would be upset about them choosing Jasper."

"Could you tell them to lay off?" Sora sighed. "I mean, by now it should be obvious that I'm not going to hurt Ohime-chan and—Kenchi, let go of her already…"

The dark-blue-haired boy pulled back from Makoto's lips for a moment to look at Sora. "Hm…? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you, I was too busy making out with my girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Makoto muttered. She blushed.

"Well, do you want to be?"

"Eh…?! W-well…I-I guess so, if you want me to…"

"Of course I do. Come on, Makoto-chan, let's go to some sort of closet so we can make out for three hours without interruptions."

"Th-three hours is a really long time…! I have to go home!"

Sora opened his mouth to protest in Makoto's defense, but her father beat him to it.

"What's this about making out in a closet?"

Kenchi looked rather frightened, and rightfully so. Even Sora had a healthy fear of Makoto's father. He also had a fear of Yukiho's father, but that was mostly because he was Yukiho's boyfriend, and most boyfriends have a healthy fear of their girlfriend's fathers.

"…ah, no…that was…a metaphor," Kenchi lied quietly. "A metaphor for…something."

Makoto's father just glared at him. "Who are you, and why are you latched onto my daughter's wrist?"

"Relax, dad," Makoto soothed. "This is Nakamura Kentaro, otherwise known as Kenchi. He's…my boyfriend." She blushed.

Kenchi nodded slowly.

Makoto's father just sighed. "Let go of her. We need to be going now."

"R-right…" Kenchi released the girl's wrist. Yukiho waved to Makoto's father, who nodded at her. Makoto waved goodbye to the three people who'd come to welcome her before hobbling off with her father. The others waved back.

"Well," Sora sighed. "As glad as I am that she's back, I'm also annoyed. That year went by really quickly, it seems, although I did get to spend a lot of time with you at my friend's house, Ohime-chan. That was nice."

"Yes, it was," Yukiho agreed. "Well, I-I'm going to go home and make Makoto-chan a welcome home and get well soon card. I hope her leg injury isn't really serious."

"I'm sure she'll be back on her feet in no time," Sora assured her.

"…I really did want to make out with her in a closet," Kenchi muttered. "Her dad…is kind of scary."

"Yeah, I know," Sora said. "Well. Anyways. Want to go see if she's available for ice-cream?"

"W-why do we always get ice-cream? Let's get pork instead—"

"YOU WANT ME TO EAT PIGS…?!"

"I-I'm sorry! I-I forgot you liked pigs…! Let's get seafood, then."

Sora nodded. "OK. Seafood place it is!"


	5. Chapter 5

_…in which the trio goes to a seafood restaurant and the author cries about her lack of _

_ ideas._

The trio walked into the restaurant hand-in-hand-in-crutch, Yukiho in the middle, and searched for a table.

"So, why do they call it seafood? Why not oceanfood?" Makoto wondered aloud. "I mean, most fish and stuff are caught in the ocean, right? So it should be oceanfood."

"How do you think of this stuff?" Sora sighed. "Seriously, I have never met another person like you, Makoto."

"Aw, thanks!"

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Oh…well, I dunno, I just kinda think about stuff. I mean, haven't you ever wondered the same thing?"

"No."

"Well, you should."

Yukiho giggled. "I've really missed you, Makoto-chan," she breathed. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine, really," Makoto insisted. "I should be able to walk on it in a couple of days. It wasn't too serious so it's relatively easy to fix."

"I'm glad," Yukiho said. "Ah, there's a nice table!"

The group sat at a table and began to look over the menu. Makoto almost immediately got out a pen and wrote "oceanfood" over all the places on the menu where it said "seafood", if not only to soothe her own mind. Satisfied, she folded up the menu and placed it aside.

"So…"

"Actually, a lot of seafood is really caught in the sea—"

"Sora, don't ruin my hopes and dreams."

"…what?"

"Oceanfood. It's oceanfood."

"It's not."

"Shut up, Sora. You don't know anything."

Sora sighed, apparently giving up. "So what will you be ordering, Ohime-chan?" he asked politely.

"The seafood special."

"OCEANFOOD."

"No, i-it's seafood…"

"IT. IS. OCEANFOOD."

"Why are you so stupid?"

"Sora, shut up."

A waitress approached. "Hi, what can I get for you today?" she questioned, smiling. Her eyes flicked from Sora to Makoto. Her smile flickered for a moment.

"I-I'd like the seafood special," Yukiho announced. Makoto's hand twitched, but she didn't speak out.

"I'll take the sushi. The squid kind of sushi," Sora told the waitress.

The waitress stared at him, then shook her head, cleared her throat, and turned to Makoto. "And for you, sir?"

Makoto flinched. "Ma'am," she corrected gently.

"Ma'am…ah…! I-I'm so sorry…!"

"Don't worry about it, I get that a lot," Makoto insisted with an awkward laugh.

The waitress blinked. "You're hot."

"…thank you…?"

"You're both hot. You and the guy."

"Seriously, why are all fanfiction waitresses flirts?!"

"STOP REFERENCING THAT!"

"Anyways," Makoto continued, "I'd like the oceanfood platter."

"You mean seafood platter?" the waitress verified.

"No, I mean oceanfood." Makoto nodded seriously.

"…well, actually it's seafood but I'll forgive you because you're handsome. Did you guys want drinks?"

"I'll take some green tea, please," Yukiho said.

"Just water," Sora insisted.

"Do you have strawberry smoothies?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," the waitress replied.

"Thanks. I want a mango smoothie."

"…alright, thank you. I'll be right out." The waitress gave a quick bow and hurried off.

"She called you a boy," Sora laughed.

"Shut up," Makoto snapped, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"That was hilarious."

"You're hilarious," Makoto retaliated.

"Your best friend is hilarious," Sora shot back, glancing at Yukiho, who giggled.

"This book is hilarious," Makoto countered.

"SERIOUSLY, CUT IT OUT!"

"I'm the master of fourth-wall-breaking! Leave me alone!"

The waitress eventually returned to the table with their food and they ate it. After they ate it, everyone went home.

"I still think it's oceanfood," Makoto grumbled at her own house much later.

"What?" her mother quipped.

"Seafood should be oceanfood."

"…whatever you say, dear."


	6. Chapter 6

_…in which Makoto fights with her father and stuff gets crazy._

"…if you keep treating her like this."

"She's just as much my daughter as she is yours!"

"That doesn't necessarily mean you can keep doing this, you know."

Makoto groaned loudly. "I'm trying to sleep in here!" she called. "It's a Saturday and my leg is aching! What are you two yelling about so early in the morning?"

There was silence from her parents' room where there had previously been shouting.

"It's nothing, dear," her mother called. "Go back to sleep."

Makoto yawned. "…are you sure? If you need anything—"

"Go to sleep," her mother repeated. "I can wake you up when it's time."

"No," her father corrected. "You just got off of the crutches. Go outside and exercise your leg. I want you to strengthen it again."

"Exactly, she just got off crutches! She deserves a break!"

"You're not the one raising her!"

"I raise her far more than you ever have!" The voice of Makoto's mother slashed through the air, a raised voice Makoto rarely heard. "You leave your wife and your only daughter at home when you go to race around the country, and when you come back the first thing you do is make her work her tail off! And yet you still have the nerve to keep raising her as a boy! Listen to me, Osamu, she's growing up. If you would just _let_ her, she would be such a beautiful young lady."

Makoto blushed slightly, torn between feeling flattered at her mother's compliments and being worried about all the yelling. "Are you guys…fighting about me?"

"We're not fighting," her mother insisted. "It's simply a heated discussion."

"I told you to go outside," her father snapped.

"Mom told me to rest," Makoto pointed out cautiously. "I'm not sure which of you to listen to."

There was the sound of heavy footsteps approaching, a loud yell, lighter footsteps, and then the door to Makoto's bedroom swung open, revealing her very angry-looking father in the doorway. On instinct, the boyish girl scooted as far against the back of the bed as she could and bundled up in her blankets to hide.

"How about you listen to me and get your lazy butt outside?! What you two don't understand is that I am the man of the house, and you're just the women who work beneath me! Isn't that the way it's supposed to go?!" her father screamed.

"I may as well not be," Makoto muttered. She immediately hid her mouth and nose beneath the blankets.

Her father took a few steps inside, and Makoto could see her mother standing behind him in worry. "What did you say, young lady?"

"I said, I may as well not be," Makoto said again, uncovering her mouth and then covering it again when she finished.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that at the rate things are going, I'm about eighty-percent male and thirteen-percent female. The other seven-percent is too confused to pick a side."

Her father stepped farther into the room until he was right beside her. Makoto shrunk into her blankets.

"I've raised you like this because—"

"Because what, exactly?" Makoto blurted. "Why did you raise me like this? Because you wanted a son? That's not exactly a very good reaso—"

She was cut off when her father's hand snapped across her face, hard enough that it left behind a red mark. Her mother let out a cry in the distance.

"You will never interrupt me when I am talking to you ever again," he hissed. "Do you understand me?"

Makoto only nodded and tried to hold back the tears in her eyes. Crying in front of her father now would be the worst decision of her life.

"Now, are you going to do as you're told for once in your miserable life and listen to me?"

"Osamu!" her mother lashed. "Leave her alone, alright? She's hurt and you hit her!"

"She deserved it!" Makoto's father faced her again and reached out to grab a hold of his daughter's wrist, dragging her off of the bed. Makoto stumbled to her feet. "Now come on! You're going outside, alright?!"

"I told you to leave her alone!"

Makoto cast her mother a glance, a fury in the woman's eyes Makoto hadn't seen in a very long time. She stomped over to the pair and placed her hands on her hips.

"Now let go of her and let her go back to bed. She needs the rest!"

"You think you have the right to confront me like this?! Listen to me, I'm the man of this house! _You _all follow after _me_! Now don't you contradict me like this!"

"Don't you talk to me like that! Whether I am a woman or not, I'm still your wife, and I deserve respect from you, OK?!"

"Would you two stop it?!" Makoto cried. "Please! I'll go outside, it's OK! Just stop yelling!"

"I'm not yelling!" her father shouted. "And don't you dare yell at me, young man!"

"I'm not a boy, OK?!" Makoto yelled. The room went silent for a moment. "…I wish you would stop treating me like I'm some sort of male superhuman. I know I'm stronger and faster than the average girl, and I know you've raised me like a boy, and I know I act that way, but in truth I'm just a teenaged girl! And I don't appreciate you behaving like I'm just some independent adult man who can easily do whatever impossible task you give me perfectly and without hesitation! I can't do everything, I get hurt just like everyone else, and honestly, I would much rather rest _peacefully_ right now than go try to run around on my still-injured leg and possibly fracture it again."

There was another lengthy silence. Makoto wondered how much longer she would live before her father brutally murdered her for speaking out against him. At last, the strict and gruff man spoke again.

"I want you out of my house."

"What?" Makoto gasped. "I…b-but—"

"I said, get out of my house!" her father repeated, angrily shoving his daughter towards the door. "I am not going to stand here and let my _teenaged daughter_ yell and scream at me! Now get out of my house!"

"Osamu, are you kicking your teenaged daughter out of the house?!" Makoto's mother yelped.

"Why not? The whole reason I raised her like this was because I wanted her to be independent, and she's nineteen already anyways! It's time for her to get out on her own!" her father responded. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower. If you are not out of here by the time I get back, I am going to kick you out—literally. Do you understand me, Makoto?"

Makoto again struggled to hold in her tears. She drew in a deep breath through her nose, looking to her mother for comfort. The woman cast her daughter a pained glance, glared angrily at her husband, and then stormed out of the room in a huff. Makoto looked over at her father again and forced herself to stare into his eyes.

"Yes. I understand, sir," she muttered. Her father gave her a curt nod.

"I'll be gone for about half an hour. You had better be gone when I get back."

"…yes sir."

He turned and stalked off, leaving Makoto alone in her room. When she was positive her father could no longer hear her, she dropped to the ground and broke into tears, both terrified and greatly upset by her father's words. Not surprisingly, her mother soon entered the room and sat beside her, giving the girl a tight hug. Makoto embraced her and sobbed loudly into her shoulder.

"It'll be alright, honey," her mother soothed. "I'm sorry. You must be very shaken."

"I don't know what I'm going to do, or where to go!" Makoto wailed. "How does he expect me to survive out there? I'm just a kid at heart, really! I break the fourth wall almost daily! I sleep snuggling a giant glob of blankets! I just got my first boyfriend approximately six months ago! I'm not ready to live by myself!"

"Don't you have friends?" her mother asked gently. "I'm sure some of them wouldn't mind letting you move in with them. In the meantime, I'll help you pack."

"You have to help me," Makoto pleaded. "Don't let me go."

"I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do for you anymore," her mother sighed. "You know how your father is."

Makoto sniffled loudly and snuggled into her mother's shoulder. They stayed in the embrace for a long time before finally separating. Makoto's mother instantly went to go gather some things for her daughter while Makoto herself wiped her eyes before going to help her. They eventually managed to gather up the required supplies, and both females slowly walked outside. Makoto and her mother exchanged one final hug before the former mounted her bicycle and set out to find a friend who could possibly take her in.

She heard her father stomping outside and chatting with her mother for a moment, and for just a second she thought he sounded relieved at her departure. She let the tears fall that time.


	7. Chapter 7

_ …in which Makoto moves in with Sora._

Sora walked downstairs at two in the afternoon after listening to someone pound loudly on his door for about seventeen minutes. He groaned in annoyance and opened the door, revealing a crying and bleeding Makoto, leaning heavily on his doorpost and lugging a large duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Why are you here?" Sora asked.

"Please let me in," Makoto muttered. "Sora, please. I really need you."

"Why?" Sora questioned her.

"My dad kicked me out of the house. I have nowhere to go."

"Great, now you can be a homeless woman and die early."

"This isn't funny, Sora!" Makoto snapped, her voice sounding choked and scared. "Listen! I almost died on the way over here! Do you see my left limbs?!"

Sora examined her. The whole left side of her body was practically torn to shreds. Her skin was peeling off, and there was blood billowing down her arm and leg.

_No wonder she's leaning so heavily on my wall, _Sora reasoned in his mind. "What happened to you?"

"I was riding my bike over here and some psycho almost ran me over. I jumped off the bike and I managed to get away, but I was skidding on the street and it tore open my skin. I limped the whole rest of the way here, I've lost a lot of blood, my bike is wrecked, and I have a headache. And I can't go home, because my father hates me."

Sora nodded slowly. _She really is hurt, huh…_ "…Alright. Fine. You can stay until you find somewhere else, but only if you swear to me—and I mean swear!—that you won't make any weird advances or anything. You will sleep on the couch, you will not bathe when I am showering or going to the bathroom, you will not breathe in the same room as me, and you will not sleep, eat, or exercise around me. And one more thing, I live alone now, so I won't have anyone else here to fend you off. That means you will receive my full wrath if you do something stupid," he concluded.

Makoto's teary face broke into a large grin. "Really? Oh, Sora, thank you so much! Would you mind letting me use your sink to rinse off my limbs?"

"Go ahead. And…I'll bind your limbs, but that's it."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me," Makoto trilled. "I promise you, there will be no advances. I just need a place to stay."

"Once you get back on your feet, I want you out. OK?" Sora told her.

"Yeah, thanks. I…" Makoto stopped and grunted slightly. "…am really hurt."

Sora nodded and stepped back. Makoto slowly set off inside and started towards Sora's stairs, but failed to get past the first step. Feeling surprisingly sympathetic and rather out-of-character, Sora helped her up and led her into his bathroom. He then left her there and let her treat her injuries until he was needed to wrap the wounds.

"Does Yukiho visit sometimes?" Makoto wondered aloud as Sora finished wrapping Makoto's leg.

"Yeah," Sora answered. "She drops by sometimes. By the way, why didn't you go to stay with Yukiho?"

"I feel…out of place there. Like I'm not welcome."

"Huh. Well, you're not really welcome here, either. Just recover and then you have to leave."

"Thanks." Makoto paused for a moment. "…hey, Sora?"

"What?"

"Do you hate me?"

Sora blinked. "What?"

"Do you hate me?" Makoto repeated. "I mean, I know you don't like me. But do you really, really hate me? You do a lot for me. You were the one to talk me out of my depression, you're letting me live with you…"

Sora shrugged. "…honestly, I feel sorry for you," he admitted. "I wouldn't say I like you, I just pity you. You have a rough life, huh? And…and I don't exactly hate you. Yet. I don't hate you yet."

"I always thought you hated me."

"My feelings towards you are ninety-nine-point-nine-percent despising you and point-one-percent caring."

"So, you do hate me."

"Not entirely. Point-one-percent of me cares about your safety. It's definitely not much at all, but it's there."

Makoto giggled. "Thanks. For me it's the opposite; ninety-nine-point-nine-percent of me thinks you're a really great guy, and that you and Yukiho are the greatest couple ever, and that I'm more grateful to you than I have ever been to another human being in my life, and the other point-one-percent thinks you're a total sarcastic jerk who I want all to myself."

Sora hit her on the arm. "More than point-one-percent of you wants me. Otherwise you would be less of an idiot, and maybe I wouldn't have reasons to hate you at all," he pointed out.

Makoto yelped. "That was my injured arm!" she whined.

"Cry about it."

"Jerk!"

"Thanks for the tip."

Makoto huffed loudly. "Well anyways, I guess it's more like eighty-percent of me loves you with Yukiho, and twenty-percent loves you period. But…I can't help it, you know?" she sighed. She looked up at the ceiling and smiled grimly. "You're really kind at heart, and you're funny, and attractive…and when I see you with Yukiho, as happy as I am for you two, I can't help but wish I had a guy like you."

Sora smiled slightly. "Well, if a guy is that good there's no way he could ever love you."

"H-hey…!"

"But I guess I'm grateful…" Sora trailed off. "Are you…crying?"

Makoto sniffled. "Geez…I get enough of that from my dad, I don't need you calling me stupid and worthless too…"

"No way, don't you dare get depressed on me," Sora ordered. "You're obnoxious and clingy when you're depressed. I mean, what about Kenchi? He likes you! Is obsessed with you, even. And he's a good kid, really. So obviously you can't be all that bad."

"You really think so?" Makoto grinned. "Thanks. So Sora, what do you think of Yukiho?"

"Huh?" Sora blinked. "Well…what do you think of her?"

"I think she's my best friend. She's the sweetest and cutest girl in the world, and…I would give anything to make her happy. Sora, that girl is worth more to me than my own life. I love her more than anyone else in the world, so you had better take really good care of her," Makoto said seriously.

Sora smiled. "Well, I'm obsessed with her, so…WAIT, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" he shouted.

Makoto shot him a glare. Sora quickly finished binding her leg and stood.

"I mean, I love her. She means everything to me, and…she's so beautiful, Makoto. She's just so beautiful, inside and out, and I just…I want to be around her. She has this amazing ability to make me smile no matter what. And I fall more in love with her every second we spend together. You understand, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Makoto agreed, slowly standing to her feet. She leaned heavily on her right foot and let her left arm hung limply by her side. "I'm so happy for you guys. I think you'll be really good for each other."

"Yeah." Sora nodded. "Thanks. This was actually a pretty decent conversation. You're pretty tolerable when you're not being your usual total idiot and freak of a self."

"I agree…I am not an idiot! Or a freak!"

Sora laughed at her. "You're so stupid!"

"I'm not stupid, I'm just a little slow…! My brain is so stuffed full of all the rules I have to follow in life that I can't process insults as fast as the average person! Instead, I spend my life struggling like heck to perform beyond the capabilities of the average person just so I can please my dad, and none of it is ever enough anyways!"

Sora sighed. "You're getting depressed again," he pointed out.

Makoto frowned. "I can't help it. Sora, my father sounded relieved that I was leaving the house. He hates me. My own father hates me!"

"He doesn't hate you," Sora insisted gently. "Trust me. All fathers just want the best for their kids. He was just trying to make you independent."

"That's the thing!" Makoto snapped. "I'm not independent! I'm still just a kid! I don't want to leave the house!"

Sora smiled sympathetically. "I can tell. You're really immature for your age."

"Sora, has anyone ever told you that you suck at helping people?"

"Sorry, I can't help it. You're just so easy to tease. And I don't like you."

"You suck."

"Right back at you."

Makoto huffed and limped out of the bathroom towards the stairs. Sora went to her side and gave her a quick tour of the house, including an in-depth lecture about the places she was definitely not allowed to go anywhere near (like his room, for instance). He then led her downstairs and set up the couch to work as a bed until she was able to get out on her own.

The two of them chatted from a distance until the sun went down. Makoto quickly settled into a deep sleep o the couch, and Sora check over everything one last time before heading up to bed himself.

While the beginning of their stay together passed well, neither boy nor girl knew the hardships and humor they'd soon get themselves into.


End file.
